The Hedgehog And The Scottish Princess
by hcsp1
Summary: While Sonic and his friends visit a new universe and meet the kingdom's princess, Dr. Eggman is trying to get rid of the hedgehog by reviving and ancient evil that almost destroyed the kingdom once.
1. Chapter 1

Well, here it is! Part 4 of my crossover saga which I really need to find a better name for! This time, I bring you a Sonic The Hedgehog and Barve crossover! If one here went to my favorites section, it would have been expected from me to have a story about "Brave" in here so... why not with everyones favorite blue hedgehog?

Notes like allways, Like I said, this is a part 4 of a big thing I'm doing so past stories of mine will be mentiond though I tried to make sure you don't have to read them to understand that one. In terms of timeline, for "Brave" it takes place a few weeks after the movie and since "Sonic Lost World" isn't out by the time I post this I'm not sure where I can fit it in here if I can fit it in at all in this saga. I also don't claim to own anything.

Enjoy the story and don't forget to review!

* * *

Another day has started, another adventure waits. For the blue hedgehog getting very slowly out of bed, it seems unlikely to have an adventure. But mornings shouldn't really supply an impression, especially if the case is Sonic The Hedgehog.

The red snickers wearing blue hedgehog may not look like it now, when he had just woken up. But in reality, he is the world's famous hero, best known for being the fastest thing alive and stopping his arch enemy Dr. Eggman from taking over the world.

Sonic somehow managed to get up and bring himself to a somewhat awake state. He got down the steps from his room to find his best friend, who also lives with him, Miles "Tails" Prower. Famous for being Sonic's sidekick and for, unlike most foxes, having 2 tails.

"Morning, Sonic"! Tails greeted.

"Morning, buddy". Sonic replied with a yawn.

"I take it you didn't sleep well"? The fox asked with a chuckle.

"The sleep was great, it's waking up that gave me trouble". The hedgehog replied while sitting down next to his friend.

"So, what were you doing last night after I retired for bed"?

"Oh, I tried to study the lum further, and I found out something quite interesting". Tails explained.

Sonic suddenly looked more awake an interested. "What have you got"?

"Apparently, there are 3 universes out there". Sonic's eyes went wide while Tails continued his explanation.

"Our universe is one of those 3. The one Sly belongs to is the second one and there is still one that we haven't traveled to. This means…"

Sonic suddenly shouted out. "This last one is probably Rayman's universe! Tails, you made it"!

Tails giggled at Sonic's excitement. "Well, now we just need to…"

Before he could finish though, there was a knock on the door. When Sonic opened it, a red echidna with a white stripe on his chest appeared with a large green emerald.

"Morning, Knuckles"! Sonic greeted.

"Morning to you too. I got your message, Tails".

"Great! Put the master emerald in his place and we will get going soon"!

After a few preparations, the trio was ready to travel to that uncharted universe.

"During that week, I have secured the house to make sure Eggman won't break in again and use my machine for his own schemes". Tails then turned to Sonic. "Did you take all of the Chaos Emeralds this time, Sonic"?

Sonic showed them to both of his friends to reassure them. "I sure did".

"Okay then, let's go". Knuckles stated as Tails teleported them.

Meanwhile, far away in Dr. Eggman's fortress, the evil doctor was putting the final touches to his latest creation. A universe jumper, just like Tails's.

"Ho Ho Ho Ho! It might not be perfect, but it should do the trick! Now, to follow that annoying hedgehog, finish him off with what that universe got and then rule it as well as the other two"!

Eggman soon got to work and teleported himself as well.

In another universe (**AN: The one our heroes and villain are headed to now, quite a shock**), in an ancient Scottish castle, a certain girl has woken up from her sleep. But not just any girl, it was the princess of the kingdom herself.

The princess looked like a typical teenage girl. She had a few freckles, blue eyes and huge amount of red, curly, messy hair.

Once she woke up she realized something that brought a smile to her face. "It's ma day off"! She said to herself in her Scottish accent.

With that, she got out of bed, got dressed in her usual dark green dress which she attached a quiver of arrows to and ran out of her room while grabbing her bow.

While most princesses are known for being peace loving and relaxed young women, this one was quite the opposite. She was very rebellious and head strong, quite dreading being a princess. She didn't want all that responsibility of ruling a kingdom, she was a free type. Well, her day off was what she always looks forward to.

A day when she can go out, Ride her horse and practice her archery skills. Not that she really needed, she was the best archer in the land.

As she ran through the halls she came across a woman with green sparkly dress and a long black hair. She also wore a tiara on her head.

"Morning, Mum" The princess said politely.

"Good morning, Merida" The queen answered. "Now, Ah know taday is yer day off but remember ta be back by non for the peace ceremony with the lords". Her mother added.

"Aye, mum. Ah'll be back on time." The girl reassured her mother before going pass her and continuing on.

"Oh, and Merida"! The queen said, causing her daughter to look at her annoyingly.

"Make sure ye will get all the bulls eyes"! The queen giggled.

Merida smiled back at her mother. "Ah always da"!

Merida and her mother had quite the accident a few weeks before this point. The queen had organized for Merida to marry one of the other clan's lord's sons. Merida didn't want to get married as she wasn't ready and because she didn't want to lose her freedom. After meeting a witch in the woods she exposed her mother to a spell that turned the queen into a bear. They managed to reverse the spell while also mending their bound, killing the evil bear called Mor'du, who was also exposed to the same spell, and breaking tradition which allowed Merida to marry who she wanted whenever she wanted if she wanted.

The red headed girl and her mother seemed to be on better terms since then. Even though the queen still gave Merida some princess lessons she didn't really care for, she was more generous with day offs. Like the one now.

"Morning, Angus"! Merida greeted her horse as she climbed on his back and kicked his hills, causing him to start running.

As she rode, she got her bow ready and notched an arrow inside. She pulled the string, aimed… and released. The arrow went flying through the air and hit a nearby target dead in the center. She repeated the process for 5 more times before letting a scream of joy out, she always liked doing this after finishing a cross.

Then as she continued forward she stopped Angus as she noticed a familiar thing. Little blue orbs of light. "The will o' the Wisps". She whispered to herself.

Those little creatures were known to lead people to their fate. She should have known, they guided her and her mother during their adventure not long ago. Knowing that she still got some time to waste, Merida urged Angus after the magical creatures.

After a few minutes, the trail stopped and so did the horse. Merida got off from him and looked around her to see if she could notice something. Then suddenly, a large hole has opened in front of her.

She quickly hid Angus behind a bush while she took cover behind a tree, arrow at the ready.

Out of the portal came 3 animals that looked somewhat wired to the princess. They were all bigger than usual animals and they all wore shoes and gloves.

"You think that's the place, Tails"? The blue one asked.

"Probably" The orange one replied.

"Really nice place"! The red one commented.

They all talked, Merida was shocked by the sight of talking animals and wondered why did the wisps led her to them, maybe they were bad and it was up for her to stop them. She wanted to know what was up with that and so she jumped from behind the tree and aimed for the blue one.

"Who and what are ye and what da ye want"?!

The orange one threw his hands in the air while the red one calmed him down and the blue one addressed Merida.

"We are not going to hurt you and we can explain".

* * *

And that was chapter 1! If anyones woundring why whenever Merida and Elinor were talking I wrote it wired, it's because I wanted to get their accent, but since I have no idea how to write accents I just went with what I knew and read from other stories here. Hope anybody will be okay with that and all the Brave characters will be written like that, just saying. It was great writing Sonic again I have to say.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter is here, and this is somewhat of an exposition chapter. Hope you will enjoy and please review!

* * *

Even though the ride wasn't as smooth as with Tails's machine, Eggman made it to the universe Sonic and his friends traveled to.

The doctor, however, had appeared in the middle of a stone circle.

Eggman took a few seconds to examine his surroundings. "It's beautiful! Quite ancient…"

He continued to look around as he saw one of the stones was down. It appeared to have crushed something beneath it.

The doctor got closer to it as he saw, under the stone, something that looked like a bear's paw.

"A bear?! How did a…"

But before he could finish, another voice had interrupted him.

"Da ma eyes deceive me?" said an old lady with white hair who walked by.

"Is Mor'du dead"? She asked Eggman, who clearly had no idea who she is or where she came from.

"Is the demon bear… gone fer good"?

The words "Demon Bear" raised Eggman's interest as he approached the old lady.

"What do you mean by "Demon Bear"?"

The lady signed as she told the evil genius the story of Mor'du.

"Long aga, there was a kingdom ruled be a very beloved king. When the king's days were about ta end he spited the kingdom among his 4 sons. The eldest one, wasn't happy with this turn of events and therefore, broke his connection with his brothers and started a war with them. The odds weren't in his favor, however and he was losing the war. As he looked fer a way ta change his fate, he came across a witch who gave him a spell that will grant him strength. The angered prince took the potion and has transformed inta a bear. Rather than apologizing ta his brothers and breaking the spell, he went on a rampage. He killed his brothers, their army and his own army while anyone else evacuated the kingdom. The bear was then named "The Demon Bear, Mor'du"."

Eggman looked stunned from the story he had just heard from the woman before asking.

"So, are you saying that this thing beneath the stone is a monstrous bear that causes distraction"?

"Aye, laddie"

Eggman looked at the elderly questionably. "And how am I supposed to trust you on the matter"?

"Let's just say Ah am related ta that witch". The old woman said as she walked away.

Eggman stood there, confused, before turning to the stone.

"Well, I doubt there is much of a bear under there and I doubt it will be powerful enough or alive enough to go after Sonic. But I know something that can change its mind".

Eggman laughed as he got a plan going in his mind, one that he was sure will work.

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the forest, Sonic and his friends tried to calm down the girl who had her bow aimed at them.

"Keep this thing down and no one will get hurt; we don't have an intention to get anyone hurt". The hedgehog tried his best which seemed to work.

The girl with the wild hair lowered her bow as she continued to examine the animals.

Tails then got closer to her. "Allow me to explain, we came from a different universe where animals exist alongside humans and have the ability to talk and all that…"

The princess found it hard to believe but if having her mother transformed into a bear thought her something, is that everything is possible.

"Sa, what are ye looking fer in this universe"? She asked, still trying to accept what the fox said.

"We came here looking for a friend of ours" Sonic explained. "Do you know someone we could talk to about the civilians of this universe"?

Merida thought for a few seconds. "Well, there is ma father… the king ef the land" She answered.

"Wait…" Knuckles realized. "If your father is the king, does this make you…?"

"Aye" She signed. "Ah am the princess"

"Well then… um… Your Highness… think you can let us talk to him"? Tails asked, not quite sure how to address royalty.

"Um… sure". She slung the bow behind her back before introducing herself.

"Ah am Merida, be the way"

"I'm Sonic. Sonic The Hedgehog"

"The name is Miles Prower. But, most people call me Tails"

"The name is Knuckles. And I have to ask, if you're the princess, why do you have a bow"?

Merida glared at him. "An just because ah am the princess ah am not allowed ta have a bow"?

Knuckles looked surprised, not really expecting that response.

"Sorry for stereotyping, it just seemed wired to me".

Merida looked down. "It's okay, ah am not usually acting like a princess on ma spare time. Can't blame ye fer being surprised".

"Do what makes you feel good". Sonic said giving her a thumbs up which caused the redhead to smile. These guys maybe were not humans but they seemed nice enough to her.

"Sa, we better hurry back. Ah need ta be back in the castle soon" She said while getting Angus ready.

The horse was kind of suspecting of the 3 creatures but Merida calmed him down.

"Angus is quite fast. Think ye could keep up with him"?

Sonic let out a giggle. "Watch me". And with that Sonic suddenly disappeared from where he was and appeared a bit further.

Merida blinked in surprise as Tails and Knuckles chuckled at her response.

Sonic kept doing that a few more times until he returned to where he first was.

"I think I can handle keeping up with a horse." He said with a shrug.

Merida smiled at him as she got up on Angus.

"Want ta race"?

Sonic smirked. He liked this girl already. "Just tell us the direction"

Merida pointed in the direction of the castle before kicking Angus's heels and taking off.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were right behind her. Sonic keeping himself with the speed of the horse, Tails was flying nearby them by spinning his 2 tails and Knuckles was slightly behind Sonic.

After a minute or 2, they have reached the castle.

* * *

Man, writing the accents can get a bit complicated, but I'm handling it.

Okay, since someone in the reviews asked me this and since there is a line here that might trigger the question again, NO! I'm not going "Sonic 06" with this story. Sonic and Merida WON'T have a thing! I'm not crazy!

One last thing, since the DVD's in my country don't include all the extra features on the DVD's in the US, I have not seen "The Legend Of Mor'du" so for that backstory I used a Wikipedia summary. If there is anyone who saw it and can tell me if I missed something, please do.

Next chapter in hopfully a week.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 is here! I had fun with this one, you will probably guess what scene made it fun when you will read it.

Anyway, as usual, I own nothing and reviews are always welcome.

* * *

After a few tries, Eggman managed to lift the pillar from Mor'du and started to examine the damage done to him.

"Hmm… the body seems alright but some legs appear to be broken…"

The doctor continued to check the Demon Bear's body in order to see if it could be brought back to life.

"A few mechanical adjustments could help him but… how will I get him to get up"?

Eggman then got the idea to use the chaos emeralds to bring Mor'du back.

"Well, I'm making him half robot anyway. I'm sure it won't mind if I will sort of pilot him. Ho Ho Ho Ho!"

And with that, Eggman got to work.

Back in the castle, Merida planed out the introduction of her new friends to her parents.

"Okay, we are havin' a peace ceremony taday which ah have ta attend".

"How does that affect us wanting to see the king"? Knuckles asked.

"Well, if she has to be present so must her father, Knuckles". Tails explained.

Merida nodded at what the fox said.

"So, what are we supposed to do until it's done"? Sonic jumped in.

"There is a good hiding spot over there". Merida pointed to behind the throne chairs obviously meant for her and her family.

"No one should notice ye from there, and ye will get ta see the opening act and the lords gift presentation. They usually get in a fight that's kind of entertaining".

Sonic and Knuckles looked at each other, grinning. They knew the trip was worth it just for seeing people fighting.

"Sa, ye ga there and enjoy yerselves! Ah need ta get ready fer the opening ceremony". Merida smiled at them before hurrying off to her post.

The trio got into position fast, no one noticing them, as they were ready to enjoy the show.

At the center of the filed were 3 archery practice targets and the crowed beside it was growing by the second. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles hid behind the thrones which were surrounded by wooden pillars.

Inside the castle, the queen was panicking. Where was Merida? She can't be late.

The king, who was a large man with red curly hair and only one leg, the other one being replaced with a wooden leg, tried to calm his wife.

"She will come soon, Elinor" He told her, but she wasn't sure.

"Ye know her, Fergus." She replied. "She is not one ta… Oh, Merida! Yer here"! She relaxed when her daughter appeared.

"Ah told ye ah will be back on time". She smiled at her mother. "And ah got all the bulls eyes like ah said"!

"Ye never disappoint at that, lass". Her father chuckled.

The family then heard the announcer starting the ceremony.

"Welcome ta the Highlands peace ceremony! Without further ado, please welcome King Fergus and Queen Elinor"!

The crowd cheered for the beloved rulers as they made their way to their thrones.

The trio looked at the king in shock.

"This guy is huge"! Knuckles gasped.

"Surly beats Eggman" Sonic replied which caused Tails to let out a small giggle.

As the king and queen took their seats the announcer continued the ceremony.

"Now, fer the entertainment part, please welcome the one who broke tradition, the best archer in the land, our beloved Princess Merida"!

Merida then walked towards the targets which were placed in the middle. Bow hung on her back and quiver with 6 arrows on her wrist. She quite enjoyed the cheering; finally people applauded her for doing something she likes.

Sonic turned to his friends. "Did he say "Best archer in the land"?"

"Guess we will find out soon" The 2 tailed fox replied.

Merida stood in front of the first target. She unslung her bow from her back, took an arrow out, placed it in her bow and took aim.

_"All the way back ta the check, both eyes open, relax… focus…"_ Merida played out in her mind before releasing the arrow and hitting the center of the target.

She then took out another arrow, held it in her mouth and got another one ready in her bow. She fired it at the second target, hitting another bulls eye and then rolled sideways to the final target, got the arrow from her mouth to her hand and in the bow and fired it into the target, hitting the center again.

The crowd cheered as the trio also complemented her between themselves.

Sonic whistled "She is really good"!

"Not sure if that's the best but she got skill"! Knuckles was also impressed.

But the show was not over.

Merida took out another arrow, rolled back to the middle target and fired the arrow at the center, the arrow cutting through the one that was already in the target.

The trio's eyes went wide as Merida then got another arrow in her bow, spun in place and fired it into the sky. She then got the last arrow in the bow and fired it at the one in the air.

The arrow went through it, resulting in a firework like sight.

The crowd roared with applauds as our heroes also showed support.

"I never knew that was possible"! Tails said exited.

"I take it back, guys. She can be regarded as best". Knuckles admitted.

Merida was overwhelmed with the responses for her little show, people were happy with what she was outside of being a princess. She waved to the crowd as she noticed Sonic, Tails and Knuckles clapping as well. They also gave her a thumbs up which caused her to smile even more.

After all the cheering stopped, the red haired princess took her seat near her father as the ceremony was about to continue.

The announcer came back to introduce the lords.

"Now, fer the main event! Introducing Lords Macintosh, Lord MacGuffin and Lord Dingwall"!

Sonic chuckled on the names. "This universe has some wired names, in this time period anyway".

"I actually think Macintosh is an ancient Scottish land in our universe, Sonic" Tails informed. "We should research it once we get back".

The 3 lords made it in front of the royal family.

Macintosh was a tall skinny man with messy black hair, red kilt and blue tattoos all over his body.

MacGuffin was a large man with blonde hair and he wore a green kilt with armor. His eyes almost fully covered by his eyebrows.

Dingwall was the shortest of the bunch and arguably the oldest. He had white spiky hair, he wore a kilt with all bunches of colors and he had somewhat of a normal short beneath it.

And thus, the ceremony was about to begin.

* * *

I am totaly up for opening ceremonies like that! Maybe one day when Scotland will hold the olympics...

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is in the site! This one was also fun to write, hope you will enjoy it! Please review!

* * *

It took a few good hours but Eggman managed to adjust some mechanical legs for the demon bear. He also managed to arrange a cockpit stand on the beast's back. All he needed now were the chaos emeralds.

He knew who had them, he knew that he wasn't far and he knew that he wants Sonic dead; and by getting the emeralds from him and powering Mor'du up, he might get his wish.

Eggman got into his Egg-Mobile and flew away, sure that no one will find Mor'du, he started to look for Sonic with his chaos emerald scanner.

After a few seconds, he found him.

Back in the castle, the peace ceremony entered its second half, and Sonic and his friends were expecting to see if the lords will fight like Merida said.

"Ta honor the peace between the clans, the lords will now present their relics"! King Fergus announced. Queen Elinor was happy about the humble way her husband seemed to take care of the situation while Merida hoped for some sort of action to make it more interesting.

"Here it goes…" Sonic whispered to his friends.

"Clan Macintosh"! Fergus announced, followed by a group of people yelling the name again.

"Nice tattoos, don't you think, Sonic"? Knuckles asked, noticing the tattoos on the skinny lord's body.

"Just because of the color". The hedgehog answered, smirking.

Lord Macintosh then presented his relic. "We bring… The Layer"! He said proudly. "This layer slid 1,000 Dingwalls"!

"Rubbish"! Lord Dingwall replied annoyed before Macintosh continued.

"By a playing of magical tune"! He then put his fingers near the strings of the instrument before asking: "Shall ah play it now?" He started to tickle it. "Shall ah? Na. But ah could". He pointed out, quite satisfied.

Knuckles turned to Tails. "Any chance you could make me a fighting instrument"? He asked with a smile.

Tails giggled at the question. "Doesn't this Macintosh sound like that guy who has a talk show late at night"?

"You got a point there, buddy". Sonic pointed out before the ceremony continued.

"Clan MacGuffin"! Fergus then called, followed by another group of people calling the name.

The lord lifted a cauldron into the air. "The Cauldron"! He then brought it a bit down. "With one mighty potato, this magical cauldron fed the entire Clan MacGuffin"! He told.

Lord Macintosh grabbed the cauldron and started to giggle. "Oh, cookery"! Before Lord MacGuffin slammed the cauldron into his head causing the trio to laugh at the randomness.

"Giving us the strength to slay 10,000 Macintosh in battle"! He then brought the cauldron near his mouth before whispering. "Beware the power of the cauldron"! The last few words echoing inside the cauldron itself.

Sonic laughed at the act while Knuckles was still impressed with how imaginary those relics sounded. "You think you can also create a potato that can give me power to smash 10,000 robots"?

"You can do that already, Knuckles". Tails pointed out.

"Oh, right…"

Their attention was then brought back to the ceremony as it was the last lord's turn.

"Clan Dingwall"! Fergus called, looking less thrilled then before. Once again, a group of people cheered for the name.

The lord lifted a rock into the sky. "We bring… a rock"!

There was a bit of silence for a moment, everyone waiting for an explanation about that relic.

"Don't tell me that's it"! Knuckles said to himself.

"That's it". Dingwall then added.

Sonic face palmed and so did Knuckles. Tails only laughed at the stupidity of this.

"A rock"? MacGuffin asked before bursting into laughter, Macintosh sharing the enjoyment.

Dingwall wasn't about to let it go without action and dropped the rock on MacGuffin's foot. The lord yelled in pain as Macintosh started to laugh at the side. MacGuffin however, quickly slammed the cauldron into the skinny lord and pounced Dingwall right afterwards.

Sonic and Knuckles watched in enjoyment as a fight ensured.

"Well, I guess you can say that rock crushed 1 MacGuffin foot". Tails joked, earning a laugh from his 2 friends.

"Good one, Tails"! Sonic complimented.

Fergus was quite excited about the fight and Merida was also happy to see some action going on during this ceremony.

"Fergus"! Elinor called, clearly not pleased with this turn of events. Fergus signed as he understood he needs to stop this.

But before he could say anything, the MacGuffin cauldron came flying right into Fergus's head, causing him to fall back into his throne.

The trio continued to laugh as the fight got bigger and Merida herself started laughing uncontrollably at her father for getting hit with the cauldron.

"That went well…" The queen crossed her hands in disappointment.

Elinor then turned to her daughter with a somewhat scolding face. "Merida, control yer laughter, ah know it's entertaining fer ye but now is not the time".

"Aye, mum". The princess managed to regain her breathing. She then picked a bit behind the thrones to see her new animal friends enjoying the fight, she smiled and turned back to the event before her.

Sonic and Knuckles continued to watch with interest while Tails turned around to whiteness 3 identical kids. All of them had red curly hair, blue eyes and they all had a shocked expression on their faces.

"Um… guys"? Tails mentioned to his 2 friends.

They both turned around to see what was up and saw the same thing as their fox friend.

"So much for no one spotting us". Knuckles mumbled under his breath.

"Do you think they are related to Merida"? Sonic asked.

With the mention of the girl's name, the 3 boys seemed shocked and worried, and without further staring, each kid jumped on one of the humanoid animals.

The trio tried to hold them back but not to the degree of hurting them, they were just kids after all.

One of the boys caught one of Tails's tails, the fox started spinning them by instinct while the kid was still holding on to one.

After a few spins, Tails stopped it but the kid was evidently thrown into the sky. The sight of a kid flying in the sky was enough to stop the fight between the lords and get everyone's attention.

Merida and her parents stepped up from their thrones to see what everyone was looking at and their faces turned pale when they saw the same kid in the air.

"Oh na…" Merida said to herself, figuring her animal friends were related to this.

The boy then started to fall back down and without a second thought the king got up and started to advance towards the landing spot. The queen right on his heels and everyone else was following them.

Tails managed to catch the falling kid just before he hit the ground.

The kid giggled at the recent event while his supposed brothers were looking at him in awe.

Sonic shared glances with Tails and Knuckles but soon the large king was facing them with the rest of the kingdom.

Everyone looked at the trio in confusion, they clearly saw them as animals but they had gloves and shoes which wasn't normal.

"Um… This is not what it looks like, your…" But before Sonic could finish the sentence Fergus's voice started bumming.

"That animal can talk! Boys, stay away from this cursed creature! Every one, atta…"

"STOP"! There was suddenly a loud scream. All the presents looked in the direction to see Merida.

She quickly got in front of the trio. "They are not dangerous, they are friendly and they came to ask fer yer gaudiness, Dad".

Fergus didn't really know how to react, how did his daughter come to that conclusion?

"Ah told them ta wait until the peace ceremony was done before introducing them ta ye, but some wee devils found them a wee bit early". She finished.

Elinor clearly looked as confused as her husband and the rest. But before anyone could say anything there was a large explosion and after came 2 large groups of robots.

One group was filled with orange robots with eyes while the others were purplish black with longer arms and looked more menacing.

Before anyone could have comprehended what happened, a large man with a long mustache and a red jacked arrived at the scene in a sort of a space ship.

* * *

If anyone found the scene with the lords familliar from somewhere, it's because I shamelessly copied that scene from a featurrete made to promote the movie. I came across it on Youtube and thought "Yeah, I can use this". Of course, Sonic and the gang being there is my doing.

Yes, I made a refrence to Craig Ferguson. I know that making it look like real life people existing is the Sonic universe might sound dumb and not logical but think about it, the games seem to take place in a modern world that's simillar to ours but with more cartoony people so the situation isn't as not logical as it might seem at first. Plus, Craig Ferguson is awesome, he deserves a refrence!


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5 is here, folks! hope you will enjoy it! Please review!

* * *

Everyone's attention was shifted from Sonic and the gang to the floating man in the sky. This was obviously something unusual for them.

Sonic, of course, recognized his old nemesis and mentioned for his friends to hide from him.

But before they could move Merida caught their attention.

"What is that and wha is that? Is he related ta ye"? She asked.

"Sadly, we know him. But he is not with us" Tails answered.

"Just listen to his speeches, we will junk him and those robots of his before you know it". Sonic added.

Merida was kind of skeptic on the whole situation but nodded at them and then they hurried away.

Eggman stopped his Egg-mobile in what he saw a decent altitude.

"Wha are ye and what da ye want with ma kingdom?" Fergus asked, rising his sword.

"I'm Doctor Robotnik. But I also go by Doctor Eggman."

There was a bit of silence as everyone stared at one another and whispering among themselves. They then started to laugh at the name.

"Boy ah was really intimated ba him until the name"! Lord Macintosh laughed.

"Was "Breakfast Suiter" taken"? MacGuffin Added, the laughs around getting louder.

"Ah will ga with "Nose-haired Troll" ma-self"! Dingwall remarked.

Eggman wasn't amused by the comments made about his name and ordered his robots to take aim at everyone. This got the laughing to stop.

Fergus turned back to the doctor. "Sa… Eggman…" He held himself from laughing again. "What is yer business in ma kingdom"?

"Well, your majesty." The doctor started. "I was chasing a blue hedgehog that is of an inconvenience to me. My scanners showed me that he is around here, I will just have him and I will leave."

Fergus didn't really know what a hedgehog is but that talking animal was blue and it seemed to fit. He turned to his daughter.

"Merida, is there ana chance that…?" The animals weren't beside her like before.

"They said that this man is af na good, sa ah have let them ga". The red haired girl stated.

Meanwhile, not long from there, Sonic and Knuckles were getting ready to get rid of the robots.

"You ready"? Sonic asked.

"When am I not ready to punch robots"? Knuckles replied.

"Just remember to take out any robots I miss" Sonic then started rolling in place, building up speed.

Knuckles took a few steps back before kicking Sonic like a ball, causing him to move really fast through the robots.

"Merida, how can ye trust a bunch af talking animals"? Elinor asked.

"Because ah suspected them as well, they were na harm ta me and if they say that this men is dangerous, ah trust them". Merida replied.

The queen was starting to get annoyed with the princesses excuses.

"Merida, ye…"

"Hope this will change your mind, your majesty"! Sonic called out before he came zooming through one group of robots, eliminating most of them. Knuckles quickly came in and took the rest of the group down.

Sonic then unrolled himself before jumping into the air.

Tails grabbed his hedgehog friend, flew up a bit, and threw Sonic in the direction of the second group.

Sonic rolled again, but this time he started bouncing off the robots one by one. When he reached the last robot he took one big jump from his head and lunched himself into Eggman's Egg-mobile, causing it to lose some altitude.

Everything happened so fast for the highlanders they barely got it, and within seconds Tails and Knuckles regrouped in front of them while Sonic landed from the air next to his friends.

"So, how is it going, Eggman"?

"I am well, now that I've got something that will finally get rid of you"! Eggman screamed.

Sonic wasn't impressed. "Seriously, Doc? Even Knuckles isn't falling for that prank".

Knuckles glared at the hedgehog. "I'll get you back for this…"

Sonic crocked a smile at his friend before turning back to Eggman. "Whatever that you are planning, leave these people out of it." He pointed to the highlanders who watched with wide eyes. "This is between you and me".

"Oh… but leaving them alone won't be evil enough now, wouldn't it"?

As the doctor continued his speech, Merida noticed the remaining arrow on the ground from her performance. She quickly skipped towards it, trying not to get noticed.

"Now without further ado…" Eggman was about to push a button on his Egg-Mobile but something hit it so fast that even Sonic was taken aback.

The Egg-Mobile lost all power and crushed down. Eggman landed out of it to notice an arrow stock in his machine.

Merida quickly got near Sonic and his friends with her bow in her hand. "If ye think ye can threaten ma people, ye have ta ga through me!"

Eggman just giggled as he pulled a button from his pocket and pressed it.

All the beaten robots suddenly got up, all fixed up, while some new ones that looked like bees and egales showed up from the sky.

"A good villain always has a backup plan. Will you surrender the emeralds now, Sonic"? Eggman asked with satisfaction in his eyes.

Sonic turned to Fergus. "Think you could order your people for some fighting, Your Majesty"?

The king looked confused, not sure what those things in front of him were. Merida turned to her father and nodded at him.

"Ah guess we could help ye fight those things…" He replied, with some encouragement from Elinor.

Sonic smirked at him before turning to his arch enemy. "Let those robots give us everything they got"! He said while everyone prepared to fight.

"As you wish… ATTACK!"

The robots soon started firing. Everybody began dodging while trying to plan a strategy. Sonic quickly put something together. "Okay, listen up everybody. Tails, you get women and children away from here. You will have another part after this." Sonic then turned to Knuckles and the lords. "Knuckles, Your… Lordliness, you take care of the first half of the ground robots, got it"?

"You know me" Knuckles pointed out. Sonic then turned to the lords. "Are you okay with this plan"?

"Aye, the wee animal has some strength! We will da great with him"! Macintosh stated.

Sonic smiled and turned to Fergus. "Your Majesty, You and I will take care of the other half. Sure you could handle it with one leg"?

"Are ye doubting me… hedgehog was that what he said ye are"? Fergus asked.

"Umm… no. No way. Just worrying about your health". Sonic replied, finding the reply wired.

Fergus drew out his sword. "Ah went through warse, and ye seemed pretty capable, Ah will da fine." Sonic nodded and turned to Merida.

"Merida, you made a good impression with that bow. Think you can handle those flying robots"?

"Ye can count an me"! She said with enthusiasm.

"Tails will come help you with them as soon as he will finish escorting everyone." Sonic turned to Tails. "Okay, Buddy"?

"No problem, Sonic".

"Okay, everyone. Let's do this!"

* * *

Those Scottish accents will be the end of me! I went over this chapter so many times just to make sure there aren't any mistakes with it.

That part with Knuckles kicking Sonic like a ball came from a coversation with a friend a long time ago when we saw that there's going to be a football event in the 2012 Mario and Sonic game. So, that's sort of a nod to him.

Please review! I own nothing if that wasn't clear by now.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6 is here! It's a bit shorter I think but, it's still something right? Please review!

I own nothing!

* * *

The fight was on and everyone was following Sonic's lead, including Fergus. The king will usually not let anyone order him around but since he had no idea what those machines were he had to trust someone who dealt with them before.

Sonic, Fergus and some of Fergus's people ran towards one of the robot group. Sonic jumped into the air and started homing attacking some robots, changing his pose any time he blow up a robot, enjoying it like always.

Fergus and his people, obviously not experienced with fighting robots, tried to dodge their attacks first and actually attack them second. Once one of them saw an opportunity they sliced 1 or 2 robots with their swords.

Tails managed to get all the women and children to a safe point. As soon as he was about to head back into the battlefield, Elinor stopped him.

"Wait, um… whatever ye are… ye sure ye can beat those things"? She asked.

"Oh, don't worry, Your Majesty. Sonic has taken Eggman down thousands of times, we can handle him". After that the fox started to spin his tails around and flew straight into the battlefield. Elinor and the rest looked in shock and somewhat amazement.

Knuckles, The lords and their people were taking the other group of robots. Knuckles, like Sonic, was in his element while the rest were adjusting to fighting technology. MacGuffin got an opportunity to get in front of a robot and managed to cause it damage by punching it. "All those potatoes came in handy." He smiled to himself.

Macintosh got in front of a group of robots and got his layer ready. "Eat ma powerful tune ye shiny woodies"! He played the instrument but nothing worth of effort came out. Even the robots shared glances between themselves.

"Ha! Ah knew yer sayings ta tha king and queen were rubbish"! Dingwall came in and mocked.

"Oh!" The tattooed lord said with annoyance. "Like yer rock can…" But before he could finish Dingwall threw his rock on one of the robots, which caused it to explode and the shock of it took down a few more. All Dingwall did was smirked back mockingly at Macintosh who punched him in the head.

Knuckles saw them from afar and just growled. "First the joke with Eggman and then teaming me up with those idiots, Sonic is so getting it once this is all over."

Merida managed to get a few arrows with her and hurried towards the battlefield. She already got an arrow in the bow, prepared to fight. The redhead princess managed to take aim at one of the flying robots and shot at it, striking its head and causing it to crash.

The rest of the flying robots caught her and tried to fly away from her to throw off her aim. Tails however grabbed Merida and started to fly towards them.

"What are ye daing"? She asked quite panicking.

"Giving you a lift, so you could get them." He answered.

Merida prepared a few arrows in her mouth and one in her bow. She shot the first one at a robot, hitting it directly. She then got one of the arrows in her mouth in her bow and fired it and continued it until the skies were clear.

Sonic and Fergus just took down the 2 last robots on the group they were fighting. Knuckles finished taking down the last robots of his group while the lords were busy fighting themselves and Tails just landed Merida.

Elinor ran alongside the rest of the women and children towards them. Both parents hugged their fiery daughter, happy that they listened to her. They all turned to Sonic and Tails and gave them a nod of approval. Tails smiled and nodded back and Sonic smiled and gave them thumbs up.

Suddenly, someone shouted out of nowhere. "Hey, where is this Eggman"?

"There"! Knuckles noticed him running away in his fixed Egg-Mobile.

Merida took out an arrow and aimed at him before Sonic stopped her. "No, leave it to us, Merida. Ready, Tails"? He asked his fox friend.

"Right"! He answered. Tails grabbed Sonic and carried him upwards towards the doctor.

At about halfway Tails threw Sonic upwards, the hedgehog curled up into a ball and just as he was about to reach Eggman… The doctor turned and caught Sonic with 2 mechanical arms that came out of the Egg-Mobile.

Eggman started to shake Sonic and eventually threw him back down, Tails grabbed the hedgehog and brought him back safely to the ground.

"Are ye okay, Sonic"? Merida asked as everyone got near him.

"I'm fine but… I think that…" Before he could finish, Eggman held up the 7 Chaos Emeralds in his hands. A huge smile forming on his face.

"He has the emeralds"! Tails screamed in horror.

* * *

Yep, this is the moment I start with cliffhangers.

Fight scenes is something I'm really trying to get right, not sure how well it turned out. Let me know in the reviews.

Next chapter will be up in a week, hopefully.

Please review and I own nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5 is alive! As if fate wants it, This is being upload a bit after Sonic was announced to return in the next "Super Smash Bros." which is awesome and a day after I happened to catch "Brave" on TV. So let's do this!

* * *

Eggman laughed hard as he saw the look of horror in everyone's eyes.

"I told you to give me the hedgehog, but you choose to fight back. Well, I'm sure that when the demon bear will be back, he will enjoy feasting on you all"!

"Demon bear…"? Sonic asked.

"Mor'du"?! Merida asked in shock. "It can't be…"

All of the highlanders gasped in horror by the mention of the bear that took their king's leg and almost got the kingdom rid of both queen and princess.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! The bear will come to you, Sonic! And after you, your friends. And then… both this universe and ours!" Eggman declared proudly.

Sonic, however, wasn't intimated by the doctor's words. "If I had a dollar for every time you said you will destroy me, I would have been the richest hedgehog in the world. Why will this time be any different"?

"You think you can handle this, hedgehog? Come to the stone circle in the forest. Bring as many friends as you want. The more… THE MEREIR!"

Eggman then got away from there. Sonic was about to leave with Tails and Knuckles but Merida stopped them.

"Na! Dan't ga! Ye have na idea what Mor'du is like"!

"What can you tell us about him? You seem familiar with this bear". Tails asked her.

Merida signed but told them anyway.

"Mor'du is the one wha took ma father's leg." Merida pointed to her dad. "And… a few weeks aga, we thought we have defeated him fer good. He was crushed under a stone ba ma mother and we thought…"

"Whoa! Hold it!" Sonic paused and turned to Elinor. "No offence, your majesty but… how is this bear so dangerous if someone as elegant as you killed him before"?

"Ta make a long story short, ah turned her inta a bear after an argument we had and ta change her back we pretty much needed ta take him down." Merida explained.

The trio had an expression on their faces that spelled "Shock" like nothing else, but they pulled themselves together.

"Okay… Anyway, this is not the first time Eggman has revived an ancient evil to get what he wants. We beat him then, we can do it now." Sonic put confidence in them that it will be alright.

Soon after, a trail of little blue creatures appeared in front of our heroes. The group looked at them with awe.

"The will o' the wisps!" Merida claimed.

"The what of who"? Knuckles asked.

"Those creatures are known fer leading people ta their fates! They helped me last time". The princess answered. "They will probably lead us ta Eggman and Mor'du!"

Sonic looked at her. "You want to come with us? There is really no need for you to come, we can handle him".

"Sa help won't hurt ye. Right, ye wee hedgehog"? She crooked a smile at him.

Fergus came behind his daughter. "That man had messed with ma kingdom, sa he had messed with me!" He said holding his sword in triumph. "And besides, it won't hurt having Mor'du's head above ma throne."

Elinor, the lords and the rest of the highlanders got near Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. "We are coming with ye". Merida said.

Sonic looked at his friends and then back at them. "All right, we will make Eggman busy so that you guys will have the element of surprise by your side. Once you will get there, I will tell you what to do." The hedgehog said.

"All men ta their horses"! Fergus ordered and everyone followed.

Sonic nodded at his 2 best friends as they started following the wisps.

* * *

Another short chapter but I thought it will be a good idea to lay off the fight until next chapter...

Nothing else to say but that the first part of the finale is coming up! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 is here and man, did I have a blast writing this one! I hope you will enjoy it just as much as I did writing it!

Please review!

* * *

Eggman reached Mor'du as fast as he could. He jumped out of his Egg-Mobile and put the emeralds in the mechanical parts where they were intended to go. All that was left now was awaking the beast. Eggman got back into his vehicle and positioned it on top of the bear's back.

The doctor adjusted a few things before awakening Mor'du. "Awaken!" He screamed as he pressed a button on the control panel.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles showed up just as the beast started to get back on its feet. Mor'du was now standing on all fours, chaos emeralds glowing on his new robotic parts, Eggman grinning in success and the demon bear letting out a horrific roar.

"I see that you have decided to attend my little sience project, you troublesome little pests. Let's see how long you could BEAR with me! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!"

The trio let out a sign. "And people think my puns are bad but this… This is just painful, Eggman". Sonic commented.

"I will make sure this will be even more painful"! The evil genius said as he made Mor'du swing his paw against the trio. They avoided it and speeded each to a different direction.

"We need to get the emeralds out of there"! Tails said.

"No problem"! Knuckles charged at the bear, ready to make it taste his power. The echidna tried to punch the robotic legs of the bear but to no effect. The emeralds were pretty much stock inside, and because of their power Mor'du pretty much didn't feel Knuckles'es attacks.

"Nice try, Knuckles. Now it's my turn!" Eggman said as he made Mor'du punch Knuckles away from them.

Tails then threw some of his explosive rings at the bear, sure that will cause some damage. But it still had no effect. Eggman then lunched one of Mor'du's robotic legs towards Tails and hit him so hard he lost altitude.

Sonic started to get a bit intimated, but charged at the evil creature regardless. He managed to dodge the robotic limbs coming through him but as soon as he was about to attack Eggman the bear slammed its head against the hedgehog and sent him flying.

"Guys". Sonic said. "I… think it's time to try this out".

All 3 grabbed hands and started spinning at full speed. After they built up some momentum they lunched themselves at Eggman and Mor'du, sure that now they will be able to damage it.

But when they were inches from it, Mor'du let out a loud roar that made the entire forest shake and broke the momentum the trio had, causing them to drop in place.

Eggman guided Mor'du to stand in front of Sonic and his friends. "Time to say good bye, Sonic The Hedgehog"!

Sonic looked at Eggman, smirking. "Good bye, RoBUTTnick. I hope you will enjoy Tails, Knuckles and the rest defeat you and that pet of yours."

Mor'du left one arm to swipe Sonic, but as soon as he was about to strike, an arrow hit his eye. Eggman lost control for a second but when he regained it, he noticed Sonic wasn't where he was before.

Out of the forest, came a black horse and from it jumped Merida, aiming her bow at the bear. "Get back fram ma friends"!

"You"! Eggman wasn't happy when she, along with the rest of the highlanders showed up with swords, axes and bows.

Soon after, Sonic landed on top of Eggman's cockpit and that caused Mor'du some damage. Sonic then realized, the legs weren't the weak spot; it was the part of him that wasn't robotic.

Sonic sped off to stand alongside his friends and the highlanders, all ready to take on the evil due. Then, out of nowhere, the chaos emeralds popped out of Mor'du and were spread throughout the forest.

Eggman grinned as he realized that Mor'du has emptied the emeralds out of their power, which caused them to spread through the forest. The dark purple aura that surrounded the bear now proved it to be true.

"We need to get the emeralds back." Sonic explained.

Merida smiled and gave a little whistle, causing her younger brothers from before to show up from behind their large father.

"Ye ga and find those emeralds, lads. Ah will promise ah will teach ye archery if ye will". She told the little princes who nodded and hurried off to find the magical gems.

"Tails, go and protect them. I'm counting on you, buddy". Sonic told him and the fox went after the triplets.

As Tails went after them, Elinor joined in behind him. It didn't take long for the fox to notice.

"What are you doing, Your Majesty"? He asked.

"Ah am protecting ma sons". She answered. "And ye might want help finding those things." She added.

Tails smiled at her offer and they both split up after the triplets.

Back in the stone circle, Eggman was showing no mercy to the highlanders charging at him and Mor'du with swords and spears.

Each swing was deadly, especially with the new robotic features and the roar was defiantly not a nice sight.

"Aim for his head!" Sonic shouted. "It's the only part that's vulnerable!"

The lords were carrying large hammers and raced through the bear, which sent his legs at them. They were sure they were going to get hit but for some reason, nothing happened. They then turned to see Knuckles punching the legs. While it wasn't doing that serious of damage, it sure did its job holding them back.

"Go! I can't hold it forever!" The echidna shouted. The lords quickly gained their senses and hammered Mor'du in the face. Fergus then jumped in the scene and started punching Mor'du's head.

"Ah said ah will take ye down with ma bear hands, and that ah will da"! He stated as he landed lefts and rights on the bears head.

Eggman wasn't about to let it go unnoticed and was about to strike Fergus when all of the sudden, an arrow was flying right past Fergus and hit the mechanic paw of Mor'du. The arrow caused some sparks go flying out of it.

Eggman looked in horror in the direction to see Merida ready with another arrow in her bow.

"Get away frem ma dad, ye mustached potato"!

"As you wish, Princess"! He replied as he sent the arm right at her, but Fergus stopped it by upper cutting Mor'du. "nat ma daughter, ye devil!"

The upper cut caused Mor'du to stand on his back legs, giving Sonic a chance to attack the head and Eggman's cockpit.

Every one regrouped in front of Mor'du while the emerald's power started to show its wonders and healed the damage that Merida caused the leg.

"It's healing!" Merida stated.

"What can we da?!" The lords were arguing between themselves.

"We have to wait for Tails to…" But before Sonic could finish, he heard his name being called.

Tails showed up with the triplets in his hands.

"Where are the emeralds"? Knuckles asked.

"Ah have them"! Elinor called.

"Mum!" Merida shouted excitedly, happy to see her mother was okay.

Elinor gave the emeralds to Sonic, who turned to Knuckles and Fergus.

"You guys, hold him. I will take care of him in a sec."

The 2 shared looks, Knuckles lifted his fist, Fergus his sword and both nodded as they charged at the evil in front of them.

Sonic put the emeralds on the grass in a circle shape and stepped inside it. Merida then came near him.

"Ah am coming with ye!"

"Merida, na!" Her mother called.

"Ah have ta, mum. It's ma duty as the princess ta protect ma kingdom"! The red haired teen stated. Her mother might not like the idea of her daughter going to fight a fat mad man and Mor'du but Merida had a point that she herself thought her; she had that duty of the princess.

Elinor hugged her daughter and turned to Sonic. "Make sure she will be akay".

Sonic gave her thumbs up. "Count on me, Your Majesty!"

Sonic then closed his eyes as the emeralds suddenly lifted in the air and started to spin around him. His blue fur turned into a golden yellow, his spikes lifted up and when he opened his eyes they were turned from green to red. All topped with a golden aura around him. Super Sonic was in the scene.

Sonic turned to Merida and touched her arrow quiver, turning all of her arrows colors from brown to gold.

"What did ye da"? Merida asked.

"I powered your arrows up; they should be powerful enough to send that bear back to his hibernation."

Merida was a bit confused but she wasn't about to question anything now.

"Aim for his legs until I give the word." Sonic told her as he speeded towards Eggman and Mor'du, she being behind him.

* * *

The next chapter will be the final one and it will be up in a few days.

Since "Sonic The Hedgehog 4: Episode 3" isn't happening anytime soon if at all, I thought that having the 3 of them do the rolling combo will make up for that in my mind.

About Sonic making Merida's arrows more powerfull, I'm not sure if Super Sonic can do something like that but I wanted her to have some sort of an upgrade that will make her more equal to Sonic in the final battle and giving her a super form will not only be wireder and unfitting in my opinion, but it will also rip off the other "Sonic The Hedgehog/Brave" fic on this site(Which I recommand you to give it a read, it's really good) and I didn't want to go there. So, golden arrows it is!

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Here it is... the final part! That was my longest story yet! well, anyway... Here we go! Please review!

* * *

Elinor, the triplets and the rest of the highlanders were shocked by the speed Sonic moved with after his color change. For Tails, it was an ordinary occasion.

"Does this happen ta him aften"? Elinor asked Tails who replied with a nod.

Knuckles and Fergus were busy holding Eggman and Mor'du off that they didn't notice Sonic's transformation.

Eggman had managed to tire them out but before he could do anything, there was a golden blur running into Mor'du's head. Eggman lost control for a second but quickly regained it to see Sonic flouting before him.

Fergus was, like his people, amazed by the sight. Knuckles wasn't so impressed.

"Of course that was his plan…" The echidna mumbled.

"Yo, Eggman! Your signs project is coming to an end!" Sonic joked.

Eggman growled in what seemed to be a combination of anger and fear. Before he could have done something though, there were 4 arrows in one of Mor'du's legs. The scientist looked to see what was that and he saw lighting sparkles coming out of the leg.

Merida then came in and stood next to Sonic, bow at the ready.

Eggman was getting impatient with this girl. "Oh, that's it! You're the most annoying princess I have met! Why won't you just stop fighting and hide in the corner or something that princesses do"?!

Merida just smirked. "Ah was never known fer acting like ane." She then shot another 4 arrows onto another leg, causing the bear to lose its balance.

Sonic spin-dashed on the other 2 legs, causing the bear to fall to the ground.

"No! This can't be!" Eggman couldn't believe it.

"Losing to a princess, Eggman. This is a new low…" Sonic joked.

"Ah will take that as a complement." Merida said as she took out another arrow and took aim. "Fer ma father's leg, fer ma people and fer everything"! She then let the arrow go. It hit Mor'du in its dead eye, his one trademark. The bear let out a loud roar of pain before dropping completely.

Sonic then give Merida the signal. "Now"!

She took out her final arrow and fired it at Eggman's cockpit, Sonic also attacked it and the impact of both him and the arrow caused the robotic limbs and the cockpit to explode.

Everyone looked in fear as both Sonic and Merida were in the explosion radius. Elinor hugged her husband, tears threating to leave her eyes. But before that could happen, Sonic was in front of them with Merida in his hands. She was conscious and as soon as Sonic put her down she hugged her parents. Sonic changed back into his normal self and high-fived Tails and Knuckles.

As the explosion wore off, Eggman woke up, not sure what had happened. When his view was clear he saw 3 little identical kids looking at him. They then grabbed his mustache and started to pull it.

"Aw! No! Leave my mustache! I just had it organized!" He screamed.

All the presents started to laugh at the sight.

"Maybe you should be a children entertainer from now on." Knuckles told him.

"Where? In the hunted kidder-garden"? Sonic joked.

Eggman was mad. "Why you…" He was about to charge at Sonic before he was stopped by an invisible power. Before he could have understood what it was, he was sent through a portal that appeared behind him. As the portal closed, everyone turned to see an old woman dusting off her hands.

"That's fer bringing back bad memories"! She said and then walked away.

"That was the witch!" Merida said.

"Witch?" Tails asked.

"It's a long story… but she is the ane that turned ma mother inta a bear". She explained.

"Make sense". Knuckles replied.

"Sa, where did this Eggman ga"? Fergus asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine, but he will be back. We trapped him inside time and space and he still got out." Sonic said before remembering the reason they came here at all. "I guess Rayman is not in this universe as well, huh Tails"?

"Guess not… but Sly's universe seems to have a lot more worlds to explore, maybe one of them is the one he lives in." Tails answered.

"You never stop amazing me, buddy! But I think we are taking a vacation once we get back." Sonic replied.

"Relaxing won't hurt" Knuckles answered.

Tails opened the portal for their home universe before saying goodbye.

Sonic bowed in front of the king and queen, Tails doing the same, Knuckles didn't really show respect.

"Goodbye, you're Majesties". Tails said.

"Call us "Fergus" and "Elinor"". Fergus said and his wife nodded.

Knuckles did say some goodbyes to the lords who found him a source of admiral.

"Ye got some power"! Macintosh stated.

"Ye should defiantly come help us fight the Vikings whenever we ga ta war with them". MacGuffin offered.

"Aye! He will scare those na good savages aff!" Dingwall add.

"I will consider that". He said with a shrug.

Sonic then turned to Merida. She was the first to speak. "Thank ye fer the great adventure".

"Same goes to you". He said.

"Will ye come and visit"? She asked, kind of sad that her new friends had to leave.

"We will, I promise. Besides Knuckles seem to have a deal with the lords to go on a war, call us if you will need help." Sonic said as Tails gave her a communicator he created so that they could talk with their friends from other universes. She was the only one to receive it yet.

The trio then waved the highlanders goodbye before they jumped into the portal.

As it closed down Merida looked at the communicator and smiled to herself. "_Ah have friends_." She thought to herself.

THE END

* * *

Another one is done, and with that half this saga is done as well! 4 down, 4 to go!

Now, to the explaining. The "Eggman being sent into a portal" thing will come into play in a later story, not going to say how. And I wanted to give the witch another small part so, it seemed like a good place.

The Vikings thing will also come into play later on... All I'm saying on that is "Forshadowing". What and how? You will have to wait.

The bit with Merida at the end... well... it was never made clear in the movie if she has any unseen friends beside her family and I don't think the lords sons are in touch when the clans don't come toghater so... Sonic and company are probably the closest thing.

And that's it! Thanks to anyone who followed, favorited and reviewed! Next up in the saga, it's Rayman again and this one is going to take some time... Wish me luck!

Please review!


End file.
